Stefan and Elijah
The relationship between Elijah and Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and Elijah first met in the season 2 episode Rose, when Elena was kidnapped by Rose and Trevor in order to exchange her for their freedom. But they never really talked or interacted voluntarily until Klaus (episode). They both care about human life and honor. Season Two Elijah and Stefan first met each other in an old house where both Stefan and Damon tried to save Elena from Elijah, Rose and Trevor. Stefan tried to stop Elijah from reaching Elena, then when Elijah was about to kill Stefan, Damon came and staked Elijah, neutralizing him long enough for the Salvatores to return Elena home to her brother and aunt. When Stefan was stuck in the tomb with Katherine, Elijah came and told Stefan that the spell that trapped him in had been lifted, and that Elena had negotiated his release. When Stefan was about to leave, Katherine tried to make a run for it, but Elijah stopped her and compelled her to stay there until Klaus came. He then informed Stefan that he and Elena had made a deal, and that he would keep his end of the deal as long as she kept hers. In Klaus (Episode), Stefan was worried when he found out that Elena had revived Elijah and that she was with him, but he let Elena and Elijah talk in private; Stefan ended up having to help Jenna stay safe from Klaus, in Alaric's body, anyway. Elijah explained everything to Elena about Klaus, including revealing that Klaus was his brother, that they had a family, and that the Curse of the Sun and the Moon was really a curse on Klaus to suppress his werewolf gene. In The Last Day, Elijah explained to Elena, the Salvatore brothers, and Alaric that once the curse had been broken, Klaus would become a true hybrid , and further discussed that Klaus would need a werewolf, a vampire and the Petrova Doppelgänger to sacrifice, and a witch to channel the full moon's power to break the spell bound in the moonstone. He also added that Klaus had to drink the Doppelgängers blood untill the point of her death. Later Damon forced Elena to drink his blood, so that she would at least come back as a vampire. Stefan attacked Damon for taking Elena's choice (to become a vampire) away from her, but Damon staked him out of rage. The night of the sacrifice, Elijah came to the Witch House with Stefan and Alaric. Elijah explained that the werewolf had to be sacrificed first, then the vampire, and finally the doppelgänger then and only then could Klaus become a hybrid. While Klaus is in transition is the only time that he could be weak enough to be killed without the death of the witch who attempted to kill him from overuse of power. Stefan got a call from Damon that Klaus was going to use Jenna as the vampire in the sacrifice. Stefan decides to give himself up to Klaus instead of Jenne so she doesn't have to die. He tells Elijah his plan before he leaves and Elijah gives him his word that he shall not fail. Elijah instructs Bonnie to stay hidden until Klaus is in transition. Stefan goes to leave and tells Elijah to stay with Bonnie. Before he leaves, Elijah admits that he thinks Stefan is an honorable man. Stefan asks him if Elijah is honorable too, since their plan requires Elijah be one. Stefan confesses that he could never kill his brother, even when he wanted to, but Elijah explains that Klaus wasn't the only brother he had and that Klaus had killed his whole family adding, "There is sometimes honor in revenge." Season Three In Ordinary People, Stefan mentions Elijah after he and his brother Damon met with Mikael, Elijah`s father. Stefan says to his brother Damon, "So now we know, where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks". In Our Town, Stefan tells Klaus to remove his newly-turned hybrids from Mystic Falls after he seized the coffins containing the other Originals. When Klaus refuses, Stefan threatens to throw Elijah to the bottom of the ocean. Klaus thinks he is bluffing and counters that he is willingly to lose one brother it means that he can kill Damon. Stefan retorts, "Try me." In The Ties That Bind, when Stefan hits Damon for kissing Elena, Damon shows him a White Oak Ash dagger and reveals that he revived Elijah. That night, Elijah comes back to life and kills one of Klaus' hybrids, surprising Klaus. In Bringing Out The Dead, Stefan is skeptical that reviving Elijah is a good plan, but Damon says that Elijah will be extra-willing to play on their side, after Klaus broke his promise to Elijah when he turned into a hybrid. Later, the two sets of brothers have a dinner party to discuss the terms of a deal that would return the remaining coffins to Klaus. Elijah asks Stefan how Elena is doing, not knowing that they were having difficulties after Stefan went on his trip with Klaus over the summer. Stefan responds, " Why don't you ask Damon?", which makes Klaus chuckle. Klaus and Elijah begin recount their memories of the original Petrova doppelganger, Tatia, who was in a love triangle with Klaus and Elijiah before they turned into vampires, and whose blood was used in the ritual that turned the Originals into vampires. Klaus threatens to kill Stefan if Damon doesn't give him the coffins, but Elijah was secretly working with the Salvatores, and Damon helps Elijah undagger his siblings to take their revenge on Klaus. Season 4 Quotes Season Two Elijah: '"Your release has been requested." '''Stefan: '-"What? By who?" 'Elijah: -'''The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we`ve reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. '''Elijah: "'Please. Come." '''Stefan:' -"'I can`t." Elijah: "Yes, you can. I`ve had the spell lifted." Elijah: "You`re free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I`ll keep mine." -- By the Light of the Moon. Season Three Season Four Gallery Trivia *Elijah and Stefan are partners in crime, just like Klaus and Damon. *Elijah and Stefan are a little alike, just as their brothers are like each other. *They both respect human lifes. *They have both been in love with Katherine. *They have both been in love with a doppleganger. *stefan and elijah first met each other in the episode Rose in season 2 See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship